Poll Archive
Current Poll Main Page from October 9th to TBA Previous Polls Main Page from March 13 to March 22, 2014 Which couple do you think you will ship? Mary & Sebastian Mary & Francis Main Page from September 9th to October 17th, 2013 Are You Going To Watch The Show This Fall? Yes. Maybe. No. Main Page from May 16th to September 9th, 2013. What did you think of the first episode? Loved it ! Liked it ! It was ok. Disliked it. Main Page from October 18th to October 24th what name should we use for Mary and Sebastian? Mabastian Bary Sebary Mash Main Page from October 24th to November 1st, 2013 what name should we use for Mary and Francis? Mancis Fary Frary Main Page from November 1st to November 6th , 2013 Whose your favorite character so far? Mary Francis Sebastian Kenna Lola Greer Aylee Catherine Henry Other Main Page from November 6th to December 6th, 2013 what did you think of 1x07 "Left Behind" It was perfect ! Its was good :) It was ok. I disliked it. Main Page from December 6th to 14th, 2013 your otp is? Mary and Francis Mary and Bash Greer and Leith Kenna and Henry Henry and Diane Other Main Page from December 6th, 2013 to January 18th, 2014 What do you hope to see when Reign returns? More Frary More Mash More Greith Getting to know Mary's mother More political conflicts Learning about Clarissa More prophecies More pagan action Other Main Page from January 18th to 24th, 2014 What do you think of the fact that Bash is going to be legitimized? Love it ! I like the idea. Its ok I guess. I'm indifferent. I dislike it ! Main Page from January 24th to March 8th, 2014 what did you think of the episode "consummation" ? loved it liked it it was ok disliked it Main Page from March 8th to 15th, 2014 Best part of "Dirty Laundry" ? Catherine and Henry covering up the duchess' death. The return of a crazy Olivia. Kenna pretending to be a virgin. Lola's baby drama. Meeting Bash's new love interest. Catherine giving Mary baby advice. Main Page from March 15th to 22st, 2014 What do you think is special about the new girl Rowan? Her personality Her appearance The relationship she has with Bash Nothing Main Page from March 22nd to March 28th, 2014 What do you think of Bash and Kenna's marriage? I think its great, I ship it! I'm indifferent, doesn't really bother me either way. I dislike it, neither of them wanted the marriage ! Main Page from March 28th to May 18th, 2014 What did you think of the season finale? It was perfect ! It was great ! It was ok. I disliked it. I predicted everything. Main Page from May 18th to October 2nd, 2014 What did you think of the season premiere? Amazing, didn't expect anything coming my way! Great, I was hooked until the end! Okay, Could have been better but I enjoyed it. I disliked it. Main Page from October 2nd to October 9th, 2014 Which new character do you prefer? Louis Condé Stéphane Narcisse Main page from October 9th 2014 to October 10th, 2015 Category:Poll Category:Reign Wiki Category:Wiki Information Pages Category:Wiki